


I forgot the pain

by Mutaforma



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pain, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He forgot.<br/>Even that.<br/>Sometimes he happened to read that phrase in the books.<br/>“It hurts"<br/>But they were empty words.<br/>What is wrong? What is good? What does pain mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I forgot the pain

**Author's Note:**

> For Kat

He forgot.  
Even that.  
Sometimes he happened to read that phrase in the books.  
“It hurts"  
But those were empty words to him, without any sound.  
What is wrong? What is good? What does pain mean?  
He had seen Ryouta Kawara folded in two, sitting at a desk in the library, with his arms clasped on his stomach. He didn’t like his unreadable, hurtful expression, despite not knowing its meaning.  
"Something’s wrong, mr Kawara?”  
“My stomach hurts”  
How much he must have seemed absent? Confused? Frustrated?  
He didn’t understand.  
He couldn’t.  
Something, however, suggested to him that himself had been connected to that suffering too, so long ago.  
Who knows how long. 

He was looking from afar his own pain.  
Now it doesn’t hurt anymore.  
Now he doesn’t feel anything.


End file.
